


White Day at Nippongaishi Hall

by totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: The reason Taka didn't spam on Instagram after the live at Nippongaishi Hall (day 1). Fluff





	

Everyone was exhausted after the first day of the Nippongaishi Hall live. They were drenched in sweat, smiles on their faces as they walked down the corridors to their respective dressing rooms. Ryota and Tomoya grabbed their water bottles and quickly left to continue their chat with Okamotos’s members. The remaining two took their time peeling off their tank tops. 

“Did you guys get Rui’s photos yet?” One Ok Rock’s manager asked them. Taka paused, remembering he hadn’t checked his phone yet. 

“Yeah,” Toru said. He scrolled through the mail app on his iPhone with one hand while the other rested on his knee, a bag of ice cubes wrapped around. Taka came over and sat next to him on the sofa. 

“Are you posting on Instagram already?” he said, leaning towards Toru to peek at his screen. Their bare shoulders bumped and he glanced up at the guitarist, trying to read his expression. 

“After I pick out one more I will.” Toru hummed, ignoring the warmth radiating from the body beside him. He was too absorbed in selecting the second photo he didn’t notice how much time passed until he saw an Instagram notification. He raised his head and spot Taka standing by the table on his phone. 

An idea crossed his mind and Toru smirked. He selected the photo and captioned it with the usual enthusiasm and love he held for every Ambitions tour live they performed. He heard footsteps shifting as he posted his solo shot. The seat dipped and he could almost feel the rising tension in the air, thumb hovering over the phone screen. 

“What’s with that?” Taka mumbled, hand muffling his voice. He was met with silence and the ticking clock in the room. “You’ve been pretty bold lately.” He didn’t want to seem too full of himself for jumping to conclusion so he stopped his mouth from running. 

“Do you know what day today is?” Toru said. When the vocalist made a noise, he tilted his head to the side to look at Taka’s face. “It’s White Day.” 

The words stunned him. 

White Day on March 14. 

His lips parted as he stared at Toru. Large lazy eyes reflected back at Taka and blood rushed to his cheeks. He averted his gaze, fixing them onto the floor instead. He could never tell what Toru was thinking because he was just as impulsive as he was—only Toru was calmer and rational. 

“This is the second photo you uploaded of us flirting on stage for this tour. Don’t you think fans are going to get suspicious?” Taka said.

Though Taka’s elbow covered his mouth, Toru could see the creases on his skin of a smile. That was the point. Why shouldn’t they be allowed to express their feelings on social media? 

“You started it first you know.” He placed his hand on Taka’s back and trailed upwards to rest on the man’s shoulder.  


“Did I?” Taka slumped against Toru’s chest, below his collarbone and chuckled. He closed his eyes as Toru rubbed along his arm. He felt a gentle kiss to the top of his head and sighed. 

“I also got you chocolate dipped strawberries,” Toru whispered. Taka perked in his arms then immediately relaxed. 

“Later…” Taka yawned, clutching onto his shirt. He let out a low laugh. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> So sleepy and will be dead tomorrow morning. Wanted to write and finish this tonight no matter what. One hour....Not bad for me


End file.
